


Soulmates: The Book

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time.Please see end notes for more information regarding SoulMarks!--There is a book.





	Soulmates: The Book

Storyteller has been writing down our adventures over the years and has written a book. He asked Liane and I about the journey from Lothering to Kirkwall a while back, though it doesn't look like much of the truth went into the book.

"Tale of the Champion". Lovely title. My name is mentioned a few times, at the start. Until we meet him and I become 'Midnight'. I'm perfectly okay with this. The story centers more around Liane, anyway.

Technically, we're both Champions, but he knows I like the shadows. And who knows what problems this story will cause. All he needs is the final chapters, really.

Speaking of, we have a meeting in the Gallows, soon. Grand Enchanter wants to speak to us. He says its urgent.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
> **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.


End file.
